Socially, in view of the medical and health care field, it is very important to rapidly and accurately analyze biomatter such as antibiotics or cancer cells. For example, a biomolecule such as enrofloxacin is an antibiotic for use in the fluoroquinolone command that is widely applied to the treatment of humans and animals, and may cause various side effects of from weak to very severe cases according to its application field.
Due to danger to human health, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and the World Health Organization (WHO) have enforced regulation on the use of enrofloxacin while the European Union (EU) has established a maximum residue limit of enrofloxacin. Therefore, monitoring of such antibiotic residues in foods with care is important for human health.
So far, various apparatuses and methods, such as high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC), liquid chromatography mass spectrometry (LC-MS), capillary electrophoresis, enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), etc., have been developed for analyzing biomolecules. Among them, HPLC and LC-MS are the most sensitive analysis techniques, but analysis is labor and time intensive, requiring elaborate operations and pretreatments. ELISA, although providing rapid analysis results, is complex in process, and relatively poor in quantitative sensitivity.